


another reed900 sickfic no one asked for

by spuddypotat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Caring, Fainting, Fever, Fluff, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of self care, M/M, Mild cussing, Minor pining, Sickfic, Some Cuddling, again this might be ooc so i apologize for that, also sorry if this is similar to any other fics im just super unoriginal, archer cares for his stupid boyfriend, archer is a huge morosexual and no one can convince me otherwise, gavin reed being a dumbass, hes a fucking idiot, i mean just look at gavin, i thought about making this spicier but im apparently incapable of that and resorted to fluff, i wrote this over a span of like 3 weeks bc school and creative block are Kicking My Ass, oh yeah tina appears for like 0.1847893 seconds, reed900, rk900 is named archer in this one, two bros chillin on the couch five inches apart cos theyre not gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuddypotat/pseuds/spuddypotat
Summary: Gavin Reed is a Dumbass and forgets to take care of himself, so Archer does it instead.





	another reed900 sickfic no one asked for

**Author's Note:**

> woop woop, second fanfic ever !  
> this is actually based off of a thing i drew a while back and i thought it would be fun to write a story for it!! (link in the bottom notes) enjoy the fluff!

It was the middle of a boring work day which involved a lot of filing paperwork. Gavin was standing by Tina’s desk, rambling to her about something. 

Archer waited patiently at Gavin’s desk, studying it for something to rearrange. Within the first few days of them being partners, Archer had convinced Gavin to let him organize his mess of a desk. But now he kind of regretted doing that because there was nothing to do. So instead, he just watched Gavin. 

It was then that the RK900 began to notice some small details he hadn’t picked up on before: Gavin's face was pale, and his hands shook ever so slightly. he kept uncomfortably shifting on his feet and the dark circles under his eyes looked darker than usual. Something was definitely wrong. 

Archer waited a few seconds before slowly standing up and beginning to make his way over to Tina's desk. As he approached, he also noticed Gavin's voice, which was also slightly shaky. “-and the fucker actually did it! Honestly, he didn't strike me as the kind of guy to down a whole bottle of vodka,” he said. 

“Jesus, really? That's crazy man, but I seriously gotta get back to work, okay? You can tell me the rest of the story later,” Tina said, before waving goodbye to Gavin and walking away. 

Archer saw the detective sigh and fall against the desk. He jumped when Archer spoke. “Detective, are you alright?” 

“Jesus- fuck, you scared me! Don’t fuckin' sneak up on me like that! what do you want, tin man?” 

“I was asking if you were alright. You look on the edge of collapse, detective,” Archer said, trying to hide the concern from his voice. Gavin tried to look nonchalant, and Archer raised an eyebrow at him. After a moment, Gavin caved. “Alright, so I forgot to eat breakfast. Big deal!” he said, turning to walk back to his desk. 

Archer noticed him stumble a bit. The android quickly calculated the probability of Gavin losing consciousness and moved close behind him. 

Sure enough, Gavin stopped before falling back and Archer caught the man in his arms. “Shit,” Archer heard him say quietly through gritted teeth as he was caught. Archer just looked down at him with a disappointed face. 

After a moment the detective groaned and said, “Okay, so maybe I also got 3 hours of sleep last night.” 

“You have to take better care of yourself, detective,” Archer said in an urgent tone. The shorter man groaned again. 

“What does it matter to you tin can?” he said in a strained voice. 

Archer paused for a moment. “As your partner, I see it as my duty to monitor your well-being.” 

Gavin sighed, pulling himself away from Archer, and stumbling over to his desk. As he flopped down in his chair, Archer noticed that his face was still extremely pale. Archer abruptly turned to walk away. 

“Wait, where do you think you’re going, tin man?” Gavin said and tried to get up in protest, but his arms gave out and he fell back into the chair. The RK900 kept walking, partly because he needed to get something for Gavin to eat, and partly because he didn’t want the detective to see how distressed he was.

\---

As Gavin waited for Archer to return, he silently cursed himself for actually fainting in front of the android. If all the blood hadn't been drained from his face, he would be blushing like a bastard. 

Right now, he was totally weak and felt like he would collapse again if he stood up. But he was getting impatient and ignored that fact, pushing himself out of the chair. Like the dumbass he was, he walked exactly three (3) steps before his knees buckled and the floor approached his face at an alarming rate. 

The next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake by a cold hand on his shoulder. "-tective! Detective Reed, are you alright?" he heard a familiar voice say in a panicked tone. 

"Nghh... fuck..." Gavin groaned under his breath. Archer had moved Gavin to be lying in his lap. 

"Detective, we're going home," the android stated. "Woah, fuck, what?" Gavin tried to get up in protest but Archer wrapped his arms around Gavin. The coolness of the android's body made him shiver. Archer seemed to notice this, and the temperature increased to a comforting warmth. 

"I'm taking you home, Gavin," Archer repeated. At this point, Gavin was too weak and tired to protest. The two of them stood up, Gavin falling against Archer. 

He knew everyone could see him. He knew he was gonna get shit from them tomorrow. He knew all this, but he couldn't be bothered to care right now. 

When they got to the car, Gavin instinctively moved towards the driver's seat, but Archer was already opening the door and stepping inside. "The fuck are you doing, tin can?" he asked. 

Archer gently pushed Gavin away from the door. "Detective, you are in no condition to drive. If you pass out while driving, we could crash, and ultimately make your condition worse," the RK900 stated dryly. 

"Fucking-what? I didn't even know androids could drive!" 

"Well, we are programmed to be able to do many things. For example, if a human gets into an accident, we have to be able to-" Archer began, but Gavin cut him off. 

"Okay, whatever. Just don't crash the car, asshole." He walked to the other side of the car, reluctantly getting into the passenger seat. 

He was too tired to argue, but not too tired to throw insults. Classic Gavin Reed. 

He was starting to get a headache. 

\---

After a few minutes of driving, Gavin had fallen asleep. Archer stole a few glances at him, making sure everything was alright. At least, that's what he told himself. In reality, he just liked watching the grumpy detective get some long overdue rest. 

They pulled into the apartment parking lot and Archer slowly got out of the car, trying to be as quiet as possible. He opened the passenger door and gently lifted the sleeping man in his arms, carrying him bridal style. Archer knew he would get cussed out, but he loved the idea of being able to embarrass Gavin about it later. 

Gavin, who must have really been tired, because he didn't wake up the whole way to the door. Luckily enough for Archer, he had managed to get a spare key at some point and entered the apartment. Two black cats greeted him at the door. “Oh! Aren’t you two precious?” he said as the smaller one brushed up against him. Surprisingly, they seemed content with him being there. He gently placed Gavin on the couch, finding a blanket to cover him with. 

He pressed a hand to the detective's forehead, determining that on top of everything, he had a fever. Of course. 

The android made his way to the kitchen area and regretted not going to the store on the way to the apartment. As expected, there was nothing edible to be found. 

Just as he was about to leave, Gavin appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, leaning against the frame. He didn't look much better, but a fraction of the colour had returned to his face. 

“As well as getting three hours of sleep and not eating anything, you also have a fever. Detective, why did you even bother coming into work today?” Archer said in an annoyed tone. 

“Same reason I always do? I've worked it worse condition. I think you underestimate m...my ability to w-work,” Gavin said, before what little colour there was in his face drained and he slid down to the floor. 

Archer let out an exasperated sigh and scooped the shorter man off of the floor, carrying him back to the couch. “You need to stay here. I'm going to the store. If I find you on the floor again when I come back, I may have to strap you to the couch,” Archer said, making his way to the door. 

Gavin paused for a brief second. “Yeah yeah, whatever, tin can. I can get by without a fuckin' android treating me like a baby,” he snapped, turning his face to the couch.

\---

In Gavin's defence, he didn't know about the fever. Sure, he felt somewhat sicker than his usual 3-hours-of-sleep-and-no-food routine left him, but Gavin, being the dumbass he was, went into work anyway. 

Obviously, that came at a price now that he was working with the RK900. He used to be able to get work done and still feel accomplished, even under crazy conditions like this. Back when he didn't have a fuckin' android following him around everywhere he walked. 

It was almost like Archer cared for him. 

Now there was something to think about: a computer worrying about his health and well-being. Gavin had never really experienced someone caring about him before, let alone an android. The thought sent a weird shiver down his spine. Again, if he wasn't so pale he would be blushing like crazy. Sophie and Bear looked up at him. “The fuck are you two lookin’ at? I didn't know I was sick!” he said to the cats. 

He forcefully shoved the thoughts away and twisted to try and find the remote. After determining it wasn't on the couch, he hesitantly stood up, holding onto whatever he could for dear life. He cursed his past self for leaving it on the other table in the living room. 

After nearly collapsing on the way back to the couch and crushing his cats he finally turned on the tv. He never really enjoyed watching tv, but at least it was something to distract him for a few minutes. As he flopped back down, he realized how shitty he actually felt. He had been ignoring it for the past few hours, but he noticed everything spinning even when he was still. His whole body was weak, and his stomach twisted uncomfortably.

He was absolutely exhausted and felt like he could just fall asleep then and there. So he did. 

\---

When Archer got back, the tv was on and Gavin was fast asleep on the couch. Good. At least he was getting some rest. He had also bought more cat food for good measure and refilled their food bowls. 

Archer made his way to the kitchen with the fresh foods he had bought at the store and skimmed through his archives for a recipe to make. He decided on making chicken soup, as it would be the best thing for Gavin to eat right now. 

While the soup was cooking, Archer walked back into the living room, kneeling down beside Gavin to check his temperature again. The fever hadn't gone down by much and Archer cursed himself for letting Gavin get this bad instead of noticing anything sooner. 

He made his way back to the kitchen and finished the soup, putting it on a tray and bringing it back to the living room. He placed it on the table and gently shook Gavin's arm to wake him up. 

“Detective, you should really eat something. Here, I made you some chicken soup,” Archer said. 

“Ugh, could you be any more cliche? God, you're making me feel like a dumb kid,” Gavin responded. 

Archer frowned. “You do know that chicken soup is the recommended thing for people to eat when they’re sick, right?” he said. 

The shorter man groaned. “Yeah, yeah I know. I just…” Gavin paused, seemingly thinking it over. After a brief moment, he sighed. “I’m just not used to being... cared for like this…” he trailed off. 

Archer paused at this statement, his LED flickering to yellow. The android struggled for something to say, but nothing came to him. 

Gavin finally broke the silence. “Hey, what does that weird light on your face even mean? Is it like some kinda mood ring?” he asked. 

As said LED returned to blue, Archer said, “I guess you could call it that… I never thought of it that way.” Archer was glad Gavin had changed the subject. He didn’t want to dwell on the thought that Gavin was never properly cared for. 

“Anyway, you should eat. I don’t want that soup getting cold,” he said and made his way to a chair next to the window. He sat down, gazing out at the cityscape. He took in all the details, hoping to distract himself.

\---

Gavin looked down at the hot bowl of soup sitting in front of him and felt his stomach twist in hunger. Noticing that Archer was now looking out the window, he brought the spoon to his mouth. 

Surprisingly, it was the perfect temperature. Its warmth was extremely comforting and his body seemed to thank him for finally putting any form of sustenance in his body since the night before. (That is, besides coffee… A lot of coffee…) By the time he had finished, he felt exponentially better. Who would’ve thought? 

He glanced back at Archer, who was still looking out the window. The golden light of the setting sun- it was already that late?- highlighted the sharp contours of his face. They were similar to Connor’s features but somehow looked more precise and high contrast. They were only slight differences, but they seemed all too obvious right now. The slight way his dark eyebrows knit together and the way a tiny strand of hair fell into his icy grey eyes made Gavin’s face heat up, and he couldn’t deny that it wasn’t because of the fever. (Right now he was kind of thankful for the fever to use as an excuse.) 

He spoke up. “What’s on your mind, tin man?” he asked. Archer turned quickly, looking startled at the sudden question. 

“I’m just doing some filing, detective,” he responded. 

Gavin could’ve sworn the RK900’s LED had been yellow for a brief second before it returned to blue. Obviously, the android was lying, but Gavin didn’t have the energy to press him about it.  
Archer made his way back towards the couch, bending down to pick up the empty bowl. The close proximity made Gavin’s face heat up again, and he quickly turned away, hoping Archer didn’t notice.

\---

After putting the bowl in the sink and returning to the living room Archer noticed that Gavin was squinting up at him. He also noticed a lot more colour in his face, which was good. Archer blinked. “Is everything alright, detective?” he asked. 

“You’re a pretty terrible liar. So tell me, what was really on your mind?” 

“What’s on my mind, detective, is that we should watch a movie and go to bed,” Archer responded. 

Gavin sighed in exasperation. “You’re impossible.” 

After a good amount of time spent looking for something to watch they settled on some cheesy rom-com, much to Gavin’s annoyance. (He’d stated that he wanted to watch a horror movie, but Archer warned against it, as it could impair his ability to sleep. Gavin seemed too mentally exhausted to argue, and reluctantly let Archer pick the movie.) 

The two of them sat next to each other on the couch, leaving a good amount of space between them, which didn’t feel right to Archer. Through the duration of the movie, he slowly inched closer to Gavin and noticed he had the same idea. 

By the time their shoulders were touching, Archer heard Gavin mutter something along the lines of “Tell anyone about this and you’re dead.” 

Not long after that, he felt Gavin’s head resting against his shoulder. By the end of the movie, it was dark outside and Gavin was asleep. Archer gently moved him to his bed, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight, Gavin,” he whispered.

\---

-bonus tidbit bc i wanted to get this out of my system-  
“01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01100100 01110101 01101101 01100010 00100000 01101001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101” 

“...what… what the fuck? What did you just say?” Gavin asked. 

“I said you’re an idiot, Reed,” Archer replied smugly.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! this fic actually got a lot longer than i originally planned, and since school is back in my life i havent really had the time or creative energy to write as much as id like to :P anyway, i hope you enjoyed this fluffy mess!! as always, kudos, comments, and writing suggestions are greatly appreciated!
> 
> heres a link to the drawing i was talking about: https://www.deviantart.com/spuddypotat/art/oof-760279662


End file.
